


Recommencement

by AdlieStain



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tris Prior Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlieStain/pseuds/AdlieStain
Summary: We all know how Divergent ended, but what if everything that happened, what if it was all just a dream?Takes place during initiation, after first half of chapter 10 in the first bookWarning: Story contains major spoilers for the Divergent trilogy, more specifically the books.Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent trilogy, Veronica Roth does





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the idea of post Allegiant where Tris lives is used quite a lot. But I loved the spirit of the five factions and had the idea of this story. Anyways I suck at explaining stuff, so let's just jump into the story!
> 
> Enjoy!

I handed my hand to my mom and accepted the fact I was dead. But instead, I felt something more lively and touchable. My eyes were closed, but I opened them after a while. It looked like I was at the Dauntless infirmary. Everything looked so real. I blinked few times to let my eyes get used to the light. After a while, I saw three silhouettes, and after few moments, I was able to realize who they were. They were Christina, Will, and Al.  Christina was holding my hand, and boys were silently watching me, they looked like they were laughing. "So we are all dead now?" Were the first words I said. *Christina probably died sometime when I died.* I thought.

"What? What are you talking about? we aren't dead." Al said and I was staring as I didn't understand

*How can we still be alive?* I asked myself but didn't know the answer.

"Why should we be under the bushes, Tris?" Chisty asked, in a way only a Candor would ask." Did they drug you with the Amity-peace serum and let you have hallucinations or what?!"

"Hey, let her be, she probably had a dream while she was sleeping." Will stepped into the conversation right before Christina could say something.

*Sleeping? How do they mean that?*" Hey, sorry for ruining your speculations, but we should clarify everything. For how long I've been sleeping, and why?"

"About five hours." All three said and Christina continued. "When Peter beat you up before, Four told us, I quote: If you want to stay with her until she wakes up, you can. And so we stayed."

*Only five hours? Five hours in which I went through the Hell and back.* It was unbelievable. I'm going to be haunted by those memories for the rest of my life.

"Hey, are you listening, Tris?" Christina said to get my attention.

"Yeah, yeah I am. You two look happy, what happened?"

"Al said we were acting like an old married couple, and we started to laugh." Will started to explain.

"And what? It really looked like it!" Al started to defend himself. "If you don't want an ex-Candor to react, you shouldn't be fighting in front of him!"

"I was in Candor too and I wouldn't say a bullshit like that!"

"No, you would say a bigger bullshit!" I could not resist it, I just had to say it.

"Tris this isn't nice!"

"And what? I'm not in Abnegation to be nice, and you aren't my mother to tell me what is and what isn't nice, Christina!"

"Only the idea of you being my child is awkward! If I was your mom, I would give you for adoption!" Chistina yelled

Our conversation continued for few minutes. I think it could be around 4 p.m. I guess the fights were already over and everyone was free. After few minutes boys came back with a nurse. She checked me if I'm okay. She said I was free to go. We went to the cafeteria. We were few meters from the cafeteria doors when Uriah rushed out.

"Hi, Uriah, whats going on? " I was curious, as always.

"Hey everyone!" He started" You'll like that!" 

In a minute, Peter came out of the door." Uriah, come here!" Peter yelled and ran to Uriah. He, of course, didn't wait and started running away. Soon, Zeke, Shauna, and Tobias came out from the cafeteria. Zeke was laughing and so was Shauna. And Tobias... let's just say he looked like he always looked on the training.

"Will you explain what happened, please?" Will asked the three new comers.

"My brother and I gave Peter the Amity serum. We gave him a little too much of it and Peter now tells my brother how much he loves him. That's why he is hunting him." Zeke explained. To be honest, I will never forget what happened in my dream with that serum.

"Who's idea it was?"

"Well, if I didn't want to get into a trouble, I would say it was Four's idea. But it is so epic I have to admit it was my idea." Zeke answered Al's question.

Uriah and Peter ran back to us after a moment. Uriah ran behind me and my three friends and tried to hide." Hide me! I don't want to be hugged by someone like he is!"

"Uriah, honey, kiss me!!" Peter ran up and Uriah was in a trap.

"NO! Do NOT kiss me!! Here, you can kiss Tris!" He pushed me out of his way and ran away. Peter didn't give a damn about what he said. And I was happy about it because I didn't want to be kissed or whatever by Peter. Even when he was on the peace serum.

Both of them disappeared, I didn't care about it. I wouldn't mind if Peter somehow fell into the Chasm, I would actually get rid of one concern, at least. "Zeke, shouldn't you go watch after your brother?" Tobias said to his friend. Zeke realized that if his brother fell into the Chasm he wouldn't have a brother to rob cake from, and he, or rather his stomach would be really sorry for that. He, Shauna, and my three friends left me and Tobias alone. "Are you okay? I mean, after what Peter did to you." He asked me to broke the silence.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I only have few scratches and bruises, but I'm okay." I'm wondering why he even asked me. I mean he's just my instructor again. What happened was just a dream." Thanks for asking. I think Uriah enjoys being hunted by Peter thought the whole Dauntless sector. Don't you think we should go look where the Hell they are?"

"We could, but, it was Zeke's idea, so Zeke will take care of it." He paused for a moment, but then he spoke again." Are you sure you are okay? I don't think you are, Tris."

"Except for the fact I wouldn't make it to Dauntless and will end up a factionless, I'm okay."

"Look, don't ever underestimate yourself, Tris. A Stiff can also make it into Dauntless."

"Are you talking from your own experiences?"

"Yeah, I knew a Stiff who made it into Dauntless at first ranking."

"Of course. And his name was Tobias Eaton, he was the son of Marcus Eaton. He left because his father was abusing him. Also, he didn't choose a new name, and the name he is using now gave him his instructor, Amar, after the number of fears he had. Heights, claustrophobia, killing innocents and his father. Only four fears? That's record, right, Four? Or should I say, Tobias?"  I turned with these words into the corridors ma friend went they up to find those two morons. But Tobias took me by my shoulder and looked right into my eyes. His dark blue eyes were looking right into my soul.

"I don't know how you know, or who told you, but I hope I can believe you wouldn't tell a soul. We'll talk about it this evening. And believe me, I will know if you are lying or not. Be here by nine this evening. I will come for you, and you'll tell me how you know it, from who, and why you choose Dauntless."

He left after those words


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four's POV

I don't understand how Tris can know my real name. I do not know how she can know so much about me. How does she know Marcus used to beat me? How does she know what I'm afraid of? This Stiff is fascinating.

I headed to my apartment, but before I had to find Zeka, I need something, and Pedrat's boys are the only ones who can have it. After a while, I found all of them but Peter, who took part in Uriah's hunt, like Uriah's rescue. "Hey, where did you leave Peter?"

"And where you left Tris?" Uriah said

"She had to go, now tell me where Peter is."

"I locked him in the gym, he's probably still there." he said, shrugging his shoulders, "We can just leave him there, I wouldn't be angry, at least he'll let me live!"

I had to laugh over Uriah's thinking. "Hey Zeke, listen, I need something from you."

"Yes Four, what do you need?"

"The truth serum, I hope you do not have a problem to get it."

"It's not a problem at all, but something for something ..." Gosh, what does he want?

"What do you want, Zeke?"

"A kiss." then there was a silence between us for a moment. I looked at him and my face was saying 'again?' Then he spoke: "Not really, I'm kidding, how much do you need the serum?"

"Two, three ampoules would be enough." I wouldn't need even that much. I can use the rest at Zeke later.

"What do you need for? "Do you want Eric to tell us his most mysterious secrets, or do you want my brother finally admit he's into boys?" He had to say something about his brother... as always, but it is obvious that Uriah's eyes are just for Marlene.

"Hey, stop it! It wasn't my fault Peter wanted to kiss me!" Uriah started to defend himself.

"Yeah, and that's why you didn't stop me from giving him the peace serum. You wanted it to happen" and the fight started ... After a few minutes of an endless fight, they both stopped, and Zeke took me to the apartment to give me the truth serum I needed for Tris. "Dude, but now, seriously, what do you need it for?" Zeke asked again to get the answer.

"I just need it for something, I will not tell you more."

"Dude, please!"

"No. I do Not believe you would not tell the person I need it for I have the serum, and now I have to go, I'll tell you tomorrow, but I really need to go now."

"Okay, okay, but tomorrow you'll tell me, otherwise our romance is over!" Gosh, he's starting it again.

"Fine. And wait, I thought we already broke up." I decided to continue his game, "or did I forgive you how you are into Shauna? You know you're sleeping on the couch!" we both started to laugh like hyenas. Zeke is just crazy. But he's a super buddy and I would not change him for anyone. Have to admit I am probably crazy myself as I think about it. "Thanks for the serum, I'll tell you tomorrow.

"Bye sweetheart." after his words I disappeared again from the scene. It was barely half-past seven. I had a lot of time left before I'll go for Tris.

8:55, the evening of the same day

It was already time for me to go to Tris. I've installed applicators, these are the same ones that are used for fear simulations. When I looked at the watches I wore on my hand, my old habit from Abnegation, I realized I should go for Tris. The way to the dinning room where Tris was supposed to wait for me was not long, it could have been there in three minutes. When I got there, she was waiting for me by agreement. As always she was incredibly beautiful. * Damn Four! Control yourself, you are her instructor, for whom she certainly has no feelings! * I remind myself.

"Hey, Four." she greeted and walked to me. I felt the desire to draw her to myself, raise her into the air and kiss her, but I had to control myself.

"Hey, come on." We both went in complete silence. Soon we came to my apartment, I unlocked the door and we both entered. There was still light, even after the ninth. "Sit down." I signaled her to sit on the couch, probably spotting the serum applicators. But she looked calm, apparently not afraid. I sat beside her, closer than ever before. "So, tell me, Tris, how can you know that much about me?"

"I have nothing to conceal ... When Peter knocked me out, and I was sleeping, I dreamed a very strange dream and started at the moment when I woke up but basically I was still asleep, do you understand what I mean?" I nodded and she continued " I basically went through the training of the Dauntless, but in the second part of the training I got up very quickly in my score and so they wanted to kill me, then I was at the Erudite, I wanted to visit my brother. When I came back, Peter, Al, and Drew wanted to throw me into the Chasm, because of how I got better, but then someone came to save me. " For a moment, she continued the interpretation. It seemed to her that the memories were not very pleasant to her. She had to go through hell.

"I need to ask you a few questions now, but I need you to answer them honestly," I took the serum applicator into my hand, "The truth serum, can I?" Tris just plucked her hair out of her neck and let me inject her the serum. When the needle came into her throat, she did not even react. " I need to test if it works. What is your name?"¨

"Beatrice Prior, but they call me Tris here."

 "Who are your parents, Tris?" 

"Andrew and Natalie Prior." 

"It should work, so whoever came to rescue you when you are Peter and the two of you wanted to go into the Chasm? "

" You, Tobias. " I wasn't surprised when she used my real name. 

"Well, how do you know what my name is?" 

"You showed me your fear landscape in my dream, and your father was your one in fear and he said your name." I continued asking her questions about her dream, after a few minutes the serum had vanished, but it did not matter. I was only interested in one thing. 

"Tris, listen, do you think us being a thing in your dream has a cause?" I wonder if she feels what I am about her. 

"A little ..." After the words were spoken, she lowered her eyes to the ground.

 "What do you mean?" 

"Do you believe in love at first glance?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I believe. "

" That's exactly what happened when you pulled me out of the net when I jumped out of the building. I understand you do not feel the same and ... "I waited if she admits she loves me. I pressed my lips against hers. She was surprised at first, but then she kissed back. After a minute we had to stop because we both didn't have oxygen. "Is it just a dream or is it real?" 

"It's real, do you think it isn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Mia here we go again... An authors note
> 
>  
> 
> There is a few facts I need to clear before anyone asks:
> 
> Yes, I know that most of the story doesn't make sense, mostly with the Tris-knows-everything thing. Actually, it does. I have an example: one of my friends, Maki, she had a dream a few years ago. It was something about our class bully (a note: He really hated me(I did the same BTW), so the dream did make sense to me(I'm lucky, he moved away)) killing me, and our other friends. And by the time, Maki and I weren't friends, but we knew each other. When she told us, she said it all makes sense to her now, because I said something like (In the dream)"Maki, you were always a great friend to me." And we became friends a few months later. And also, she has a nickname, Makicorn (don't ask, she's just this girly girl of our crew, and this suits her). And our friend Claire, who was also killed it that dream said: "Don't forget the Makicorn." And we created this nickname in 2017...
> 
> I also find another in a video of one of my favorite YouTubers, Shane Dawson. Take a look at this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfVm6wY4ONg
> 
> The part about the dream starts at 2:43, but I recommend watching it from the beginning to understand it
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find this story on Wattpad under the same name


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tris' POV

Days and weeks went by like water in a river. When the day of the final test finally arrived, everyone was afraid and excited at the same time. But once the tests were over, we all were thinking about one thing. Did we pass? And for me, did I do the right thing and didn't get exposed as a Divergent? I couldn't think of anything else. The pressure was a bit, well, a lot stressful.

Having to wait for almost three hours before knowing the scores was killing all of us. At least we were free to go outside on our own, which was nice after two months when we were babysat by Eric and Tobias. 

The weather that day was quite good, tho really windy. Chris, Will, Al and I were sitting near the railway and discussing our lives and then, Christina asked the worst question she possibly could. 

"So, Tris, what about you and boys? Are you up to any sort of relationship?" 

"Well..." 

"Oh my gosh guys, look at that blush! So, who's the lucky guy?" 

"I never said I was with anyone." 

"Tris you're a bad liar, come on, who is it?" 

"I don't have to tell you anything." 

"Yes you do." 

I just keep my mouth shut. Christina and Will exchange looks.

"Fine, just keep it to yourself then." Chris says with annoyed tone in her voice and turns to Al. "So, what about you and girls? Anything interesting you would like to tell us?" I play it like I don't listen anymore, I take out a book out of my bag and continue reading it. 

"Well, I kinda have a crush on this one girl. Not a big deal."

"Tell us more. Who is she, Molly?" 

"Ew, even the imagination of it is gross."

"Calm down, just joking. I'm pretty sure they will cut her anyway. Twenty three fears?"

"That's not that much." I say in a monotone tone, not even interested in the topic. My eyes just scan the page and the words written on it.

"Six is not much. In comparison, it is much."

"Calm down, I'm still not the champion."

"Someone had less fears than you, Four said you were the one with lowest amount of them?" 

"Out of woman, not everyone."

"By the way what's that you're reading?" She takes the book out of my hands,"The Giver? Anything interesting for training or just a study material to have conversations with Will about?"

"Just curiosity, and give it back." I take the book back and put it into my bag so they won't annoy me about it anymore. "By the way, would you like to tell us anything interesting? I judge by the ideology of your constant asking others."

"Nope, I'm just curious a bit, Six." She is still getting used to that nickname, like everyone else, well except for Tobias, who of course came up with it. Noone actually seems to get why he calls me that, tho it's more than obvious. Christina actually seems to be close to the answer, but she's taking her time.

I hear footstep behind and turn to see Four walking our way, " There you are, Tris, can you come with me?"

"Why, did I fail my test and have to be escorted away?"

"I'm going to disappoint you then, no, the complete opposite and Eric wants you to give speech as the prodigy."

"Sure thing, bye guy, see ya'll later."

The others say goodbye too and Four and I walk to Erics office. Fast forward, everyone's in the cafeteria and the results are about to be revealed. Others must be pretty nervous, I was lucky Eric wanted me to have the speach.

The 'ceremony' begins and he talks about some absolutely necessary things that aren't even related to the training. Afterwards, he reveales the names of people who ended up on number 2-10, he wants to make it more hopeful for those who didn't do it, tho I already know I'm not out.

"Hey Stiff, I think he's just trying to give you hope before you'll have to go." Peter annoyingly says, to which I reply

"We'll see about that, how did you even do? Fifth? You could do better than that." I say in the sweetest Candor like voice I can think of.

He wants to say something, but before he has the opportunity, Eric asks for silence and has the speech for the people who didn't pass the test and will become Factioless, and then, again before revealing any more names, he begins with a few words specifically for me. Then, when the time comes, he finally reveals the fast few names, and mine as the last for the show, I can see Peters mouth drop to the floor.

Eric calls me up to give the speech. I have never talked in front of that many people, so this is going to be interesting.

"Hi, my name is Tris. As you know, I am this years prodigy. But not all of you may know what I was before that. Well, I almost failed stage one and would became Factioless, but even before that, I was a little girl from Abnegation. You may ask why I chose Dauntless instead of my home, the truth is that I didn't fit there, I wasn't happy the way I am here. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but it was my time to become independent and live my own life. And it seems to be working fine for me here."

I say and take a few second pause to gesture these things are separate.

"For the next years initates, good luck, and don't forget to be brave, you can see anyone can do it, and so can you." as I back from the microphone and stand besides Four, the crowd claps their hands and I whisper, "Finally done, can we just go sleep, I'm exhausted."

"My place or are you staying in the dorn for the last time?"

"I don't think Peter is happy with my position, so I think I don't want to sleep in the dorm, you know, safety."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone reading this, I didn't get shot or anything, no that isn't the reason why I did not post anything for almost five months. I usually have a lot of work from school to do and similar staff. 
> 
> If you are reading this to the closest day I Posted (13-17), I am currently on a tourist trip(?), I don't know what to call it. My whole grade (32 kids) and four teachers bag our bags and take our bikes and we go somewhere. I somehow ended up in a cabin with my three friends, and two girls I can't stand(these people are actually going to be in the next initiation class, the characters will be based on real people, not all, but some will definitely be.) 
> 
> The book Tris reads is something I'm currently reading, and it really reminds me of Divergent so if you want a book tip, there you go. 
> 
> I'm also working on like two other fanfictions, one for the next generation for this story, which if you would want I will post after I somehow finish this one, and also on one based on the CWs The Flash called Mistakes of our ancients, so I might be posting this soon. 
> 
> Till the next time


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tris'POV   
> Warning : Chapter contains a few swear words here and there, so I will be adding _ above and under each paragraph containing them

I wake up early in the morning, Tobias who is spooning me is still asleep.

I don't feel well, my head is aching but I can't think of any reason why, I didn't drink any alcohol yesterday.

I wait for Four to wake up, I tell him I'm going to go see Christina and I'll see him at breakfast.

When I reach the dorm, nobody seems to be awake yet. I have to shake her lightly and call her name before she wakes up. "What's the matter Tris? Why can't I sleep a little longer?" she asks tiredly and jawns.

"I need to talk with you, right now." we walk out of the dorm to not wake the others, she's still in what she was wearing yesterday, and I can smell the alcohol. The smell makes me sick. 

"What do you need to talk about?" 

"I think I might be ill or something, I just woke up as a complete mess, my head is still aching, and the alcohol I smell from you isn't good either. I didn't drink any myself, that's why I make so much of a deal about it." 

"Calm down, why don't you just go to the infirmary?" 

"No, there's no way I'm going there!" 

"Why, you dislike doctors so much?" 

"Yes, besides it isn't that serious, I hope it isn't." 

"Come on, I'm sure Shauna has a shift this morning, I'll call her and she can check you, kay?" I unhappy nod and wait for her to finish the call with Shauna. They talk for not even a minute. "She's waiting for us, come on." The whole walk is silent, I'm to worried to say anything, and she knows it. 

When we finally reach the infirmary, Christina asks the woman in reception for where Shauna works. She gave us the office number and we walk there. I knock on the door and wait for an answer. 

"Come in." She calls and I open the door, "Hi, Tris, Christina. So, who's the pacient?" she asks, eventho she knows it's me. 

"I am." I say and nervously smile. 

"Okay, sit down Tris, Christina, can you wait outside? It will be quick." Christina wishes me luck and leaves the room. "So, what is bothering you?" 

"Well, it started just today, I woke up with a headache, then when I went for Christina, I felt sick when I smelled the alcohol from her, I didn't drink any yesterday." 

"I might have an idea what may be up with you. I need to ask a few questions you must answer honestly, is that fine?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Alright. Do you feel some turgidity around your chest area? Swollowed breasts." 

"If I think about it, they have gotten a little bigger, but how is this gonna help?" 

"It has already, I only have one last question. When was the last time you had your period?" 

I stay silent for a moment. I completely forgot about that during initiation. "I don't remember, probably during first stage." 

"Did you sleep with any guy?" 

"I did." 

"Four and you are together, correct?" I nod, "Is he the father?" 

"He has to be, I didn't sleep with anyone except him." 

"I believe you, don't worry. I think it is unnecessary to take a pregnancy test. Ultrasound is going to be preferable now." She sets the equipment up and tells me to lift up my shirt. The gel she puts onto my stomach is cold, "Let's see this little one. There it is." She points to the screen, I can hardly see it, the baby isn't bigger than a blueberry. "It seems like seven-weeks-old, maybe six or eight. I can't tell surely. But everything seem normal, the heartbeat is there, it should be good. We'll just set up an appointment for the next time and everything's gonna be good." She finishs and lets me wipe the gel of with a tissue. 

I have very mixed feelings about everything. How is Four going to take it? Does he want to have kids? 

He surely doesn't at this age.

I ruined both of our lifes, didn't I?

"Tris?" Shauna snaps me out of my mind, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, I feel like I ruined Four's life."

"I'm sure you didn't. Listen, if he does something stupid, I'll get Zeke to change his mind, and if it doesn't help, you can always count on us, besides, don't tell anyone, but we're having one too."

"That's amazing, I'm happy for you and Zeke." We are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Is everything okay?" Christina's head pops into the room.

"Yeah, we've just finished everything. Can you come in two weeks, Tris?" Shauna asks to set the next appointment. 

"I should be able to, it depends on the job I pick."

"Okay, we can talk later, see you later girls." 

"Bye," Chris and I say bye and we leave. "So, is everything OK?" 

"Mostly yes.. I know I can believe you, but I need you to keep it a secret." 

"You can count on me, what is it?" 

"I'm... You're gonna be an auntie." 

"I'm gonna be a what?" 

"Aunt. Please don't freak out. Everything is okay." 

"Who did this to you!? Tell me." She demands an answer, she's not mad, but she is almost shouting. 

"Calm down, please..."

"Not until you tell. Who has done that to you!? Tris, just tell me." 

"Why?"

"So I can make sure he regrets not being careful! Or what ever he has done!" She's keeping low voice, but there's anger in her voice too. She's worried about me? "Did you really sleep with anyone, or is this just a sick joke?" 

"I did, I won't joke about this."

"Who was it? I'm serious now. You either tell me or I'll get Zeke to give me Truth serum, come on, Six... Wait." Oh heck. "Is it Four's doings?"

"Yeah, but Chris, don't do anything stupid!"  
_  
"I won't," I sigh in relief," I'll just make sure the bastard knows about this!"She turns to walk away to find Four, and probably scream at him for around a minute before slapping him for knocking me up.   
_  
"Wait, no!" She doesn't respond and straight walks to the canteen. 

I can't catch up with her before it's to late. Four and her are standing in the hall and she's almost screaming at him. I only catch moments of the conversation before I stand a few meters away. 

I only pray she doesn't tell him. But I know she will. 

The fight leads to the one question, "What have I done to make you so mad., Christina?! "   
_  
"You fucked my best friend, and you couldn't even be careful and knocked her up!" She shouts the sentence in his face, I turn around and run away, to the Chasm. I hear Four running after me. I don't care. I can't do this anymore.   
_  
I try to climb up the rail, but Four pulls me off and carries me away from the Chasm. 

"Let me go!" I cry out with tears on my cheeks, I didn't realise I was crying until now. 

"To let you jump? No, I'm not stupid, Tris. This isn't happening, not now, not ever." he says, and I know he's mad at me. This is not going to be a nice talk. 

He reaches the apartment and just takes me in. He finally lets me down. 

"You are mad at me, aren't you?" 

"I am, and you know the reason." 

"I told her not to tell you about the pregnancy, I swear, but, she's..."   
_  
"No, I don't want to hear about that. This is the least thing I'm worried about. I mean the bloody suicide attempt. Why did you try to do that?"   
_  
"I thought you were going to flip out at me about what Christina told you, I feel like I ruined your life. Are you satisfied with these answers?" 

"I could never get mad at you about something like a pregnancy, Tris, and you know that." He pulls me into a hug and I bury my face onto his chest. "It's gonna be okay."

I find the inner strength to talk, "I don't know if I want this baby, Tobias." He doesn't respond right away, and I think he doesn't know how. 

"I respect that, but please, give it a little while to think about it." 

"You want to have the baby, don't you?" 

"You don't know how much," He puts one hand onto my lower part of the stomach," I don't care it wasn't planned, it's still my... our child." 

I stay quiet and think about everything. Arguments fly into my mind. If I have the baby I can't enjoy my life. But I don't have the heart to have an abortion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's necessary to carry on with this subject for more chapters than that, I already have a chapter I wanted to consider chapter 4, but then I had to make everything clear about the main focus of this chapter since it's all connected, obviously. There are still some issues with plot holes it would cause, so I don't know if I should write more chapters before final editing the one I have written.   
> What do you think I should do with that?  
> Also sorry for leaving this as a sort of a cliffhanger, I couldn't resist,   
> Till next time


End file.
